


Press Tour Blues

by RidersInTheNight



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidersInTheNight/pseuds/RidersInTheNight
Summary: Sam is tired of the questions, the interviews, the press tour to promote "Vice". When Christian Bale offers him the chance to relax after a long day, he jumps at the chance.And what are two hot actors to do alone in a room together?Christian has an idea.





	Press Tour Blues

Fresh off the back of his Academy Award win, Sam Rockwell hated press tours. If he was honest, the one he had embarked upon for _Three Billboards_ with Martin, Frances, Woody, and the others hadn’t been too bad. Mostly it was because he knew he would probably receive an Academy Award at the end of it, so he figured the reward was worth the work he would be putting in.

The press tour for _Vice_ was a completely different animal. Not because he wasn’t going to win an award, although the Golden Globe nomination had been a relative shock, but because they were real people the case were portraying, so the questions were more direct, more cutting, something Sam needed a break from.

And those breaks often came in the form of companionship from their fearless leader, Christian Bale.

Not that the rest of the cast wasn’t great, because they totally were, but Christian Bale was something entirely different to Sam.

He and his wife, Leslie, had established very early on in their relationship that Hollywood, their place of work, was filled with temptation and had thus given each other the “open relationship” status of sorts, probably for moments exactly like this – long press tours with undeniably attractive co-stars.

And god was Sam attracted to Christian.

He had been a fan for a long time, everyone knew _American Psycho_ and the Dark Knight trilogy, but not many knew the ins and outs of the man. His character method was unlike any Sam had ever witnessed, and it was truly inspired.

But his personality? Well, that definitely helped.

After one particularly stressful interview, Amy had returned home to her family, but Christian had invited Sam to his apartment for pizza and a movie. They needed to blow off some steam as the press tour came to its penultimate outing, not counting award shows.

Christian flopped down onto his sofa and groaned. “I swear, if one more person asks me what I personally think of Dick Cheney, I’m retiring from acting.”

Sam chuckled, sitting next to him, close enough that he could feel the energy and heat radiating from his co-star, but far enough away that he wasn’t being suspicious. “You’re telling me. And for them to come up every single interview. You think they’d at least check in with the others, come up with some new questions.”

Christian wiped some dust from his jeans. “I fucking deserve that Oscar with all the shit I’ve had to do for this movie.”

“You do, man. You really do.” Sam smiled genuinely.

“Thanks, mate,” Christian rumbled in his British accent. “Who knows, maybe you’ll pull a Jason Robards, go back to back?”

Sam shook his head. “Not this year, man. Globes are just weird as fuck.”

“It’s more attention for us, so I’m not complaining.” Christian’s husky laugh cut across the room. His stomach grumbled. “Fuck that pizza was good.”

Christian stood up, lifting his shirt. “Gotta get back to the gym, though.” He patted his stomach firmly. “Cheney really fucked me up.”

“Dude, you still look hot, don’t sweat it.” Sam didn’t realise he had said it until he heard the words leave his body and the smirk appear on Christian’s face.

Christian turned to him. “You think I’m hot?” He quirked a brow suggestively.

Sam’s face reddened, though he couldn’t deny it. “Course I do.”

“Even as Cheney?”

Sam grinned. “Even as Cheney.”

Christian loomed over him. He coughed and put on his Cheney voice. “Anything I can do for you, Mr. President?”

Sam winked. “On your knees.”

Somewhere along the way, they lost their roles, they lost the sense of time, space, and everything in between.

Christian ran his big hands up Sam’s thighs. One continued under his shirt, the other stopped to cup his crotch. He grabbed the belt, tapping it as Sam’s signal to undo it himself. Sam’s hands jumped to the belt, whipping it and throwing it behind the couch.

Christian popped the button on his jeans and dragged them down until they rested at his ankles. Sam’s lightly clothed bulge strained against the material. Seeing Christian’s newly reformed abs and suggestive smirks had been too much for Sam to cope with, so he had been growing steadily hard ever since.

Christian grunted, tugging at Sam’s shirt. Sam nodded and pulled it off. Christian ran his hand down Sam’s smooth, fit body.

“Wax?” Christian grinned.

“For a movie,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“You look fucking good,” Christian growled, appraising Sam in just his underwear. “I got an idea.”

Christian made quick work of Sam’s shoes and socks, also throwing his jeans to the other side of the room. He leaned down and clasped his hands behind Sam’s back. “Hold onto me.”

Sam did the same around Christian’s neck as the bigger man lifted him. Sam wrapped his legs around Christian’s waist and locked his ankles. Christian’s hands moved to Sam’s round ass and squeezed.

Sam bit his lip and moaned.

“Oh, we’re not even nearly done,” Christian teased.

“Good,” was all Sam could say, speechless that this moment was actually happening.

Christian waddled over to his bedroom, kicking the door fully open and halting before the bed. “You want this to go gentle or rough?”

Sam smirked. “Give me all you got, Bale.” He knew he was going to get it, too, because Christian Bale did nothing half-assed.

Christian launched him onto the bed and Sam swore he hovered in the air for a second as he fell.

Christian whipped off his shirt and pounced onto the bed, planting his hands in fists either side of Sam’s head. His lips met Sam’s in a rough tangling of passion. Sam let Christian take control, he rather enjoyed it. He was usually quite dominant with his wife, but he liked letting his submissive side emerge when it came to being with men.

Christian straddled Sam’s waist, grabbing both of Sam’s hands and pinning them high above his head. Sam’s legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

Sam was harder than he could remember being since his dalliances with Collin Farrell back in the day. Christian just had some kind of power over him. And he wasn’t even lying earlier, he was attracted to Christian even while he was embodying Cheney. And he didn’t quite know why.

He was reminded of why when Christian planted kisses on his neck and chest, tongue flicking out to lick his nipple. He paid due attention to each, sucking on them while trapping Sam with his thighs and hands.

Christian dragged his tongue down Sam’s body until he came to his groin. He released Sam’s hands, though Sam instinctively knew that he wasn’t allowed to move them. Usually, he would be jerking his dick, but he knew Christian wanted him not to move unless instructed.

Christian slithered down the bed until he was standing up, head lingering between Sam’s thighs. He peered up at Sam, breathing raggedly, and winked. Sam was about to respond in kind when Christian grabbed his dick through his boxers.

Sam hissed, pleasured, as Christian left wet kisses along the material, teasing contact. After Sam jerked his hips and moaned, Christian finally obliged and removed his underwear.

Sam’s dick sprang from his boxers, slapping his chest with force. Sam knew he wasn’t the biggest, but he was sufficiently satisfied with what he was working with and he knew how to use it.

Christian licked his lips and then a big stripe up the underside of Sam’s dick. It had admittedly been a while since someone had given Sam head, far too long for his liking. Christian encircled his tongue around Sam’s tip, making him shudder in pleasure.

“You like that, huh?” Christian breathed.

Sam just nodded, trying to concentrate on not blowing his load and ruining the moment.

Christian got to work, mouth covering Sam’s dick. When Christian’s stubble began to tickle Sam’s skin, that’s when he realised he was being deep-throated by Christian Bale.

Christian pulled away, grinning. “More like Sam Rock-Hard. That’s quite a dick, Rockwell.”

“Grew it myself,” Sam shot back, rolling his eyes. “You need some help with that?” Sam gestured to Christian’s bulge.

Christian smirked. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Sam sat up, hand jumping to his cock, and squeezed the base to stop himself from coming early.

Christian made short work of his own jeans and even ripped off his boxers. Saliva pooled in Sam’s mouth at the sight of his dick, as long and thick as he had imagined.

Instead of simply swapping places, Christian shoved his hand underneath Sam and pulled some manoeuvre that he could only have learned being Batman so Sam was on top of him in the exact same position.

“Learned that from Tom Hardy, I’ll let you imagine the rest.”

Sam gaped, thinking about Bale and Hardy fucking was something else entirely. He wasn’t quite sure who would bottom, though, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking.

Sam did something he never usually did. He swiped his thumb over Christian’s lips, which then parted. Sam slipped four fingers into Christian’s mouth, and the larger man sucked on them greedily, slicking them up with his spit. Sam removed them and twisted his hand around Christian’s dick, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

Sam slapped Christian’s dick on the edge of his tongue, before hollowing his cheeks and taking Christian Bale’s dick whole.

“Whoa, fuck,” Christian moaned, head rolling back at the feeling. Sam chuckled around his dick, sending vibrations shooting up his body.

“Fuck that feels good, Rockwell,” Christian barked.

Sam sucked Christian’s dick for quite a long time, staying hard the entire duration of the blowjob. The whole experience was just too pleasurable for Sam to bear, but he held himself together well enough.

Sam moved his body upwards, releasing Christian’s dick with an audible _pop_.

They kissed once more, this time it was hungrier, filled with the expectation of what was going to happen next.

Sam made moves to straddle Christian and ride him from atop, but the latter had other ideas.

“You said you wanted it rough, right?” Christian grinned.

Sam nodded vigorously.

“So turn around on all fours. We’re gonna do this properly.”

Sam scrambled onto his knees. “Talk to me.”

Christian leaned over to his bedside table and made quick work of rolling a condom on his big dick. “Look at you, on your knees for me. All pretty and tight. That big ass just waiting to be fucked. That’s what you miss about men, isn’t it Sammy?”

The pet name made Sam even harder, painfully so.

“You love your wife, but what you really want is a big strong cock to fill you up at night. Isn’t it?”

Sam’s head was down. “God yes,” he breathed.

“Now tell me what you want.”

Sam struggled to find his breath. “I want you.”

“You have me. What _else_ do you want me to do?”

Sam gritted his teeth. “I need you to fuck me, Christian. I _need_ it.”

“Good boy,” Christian chuckled, slapping Sam’s ass firmly. “Gonna have wait just a little longer though.”

Instead of the cock Sam was expecting, he felt a warmth and wetness. Christian’s tongue darted inside his hole, moistening the rim. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with pleasure. “Fuck!”

Christian popped his lips together. “Oh, you like that?” Christian settled on fingers this time, inserting two slowly inside, spreading them, getting Sam ready.

Sam had never wanted something so badly in his life, his thoughts turned to mush, his brain wasn’t functioning properly. “Gah. Just fuck me.”

“It’s gonna hurt, buddy,” Christian warned softly.

“I don’t care, just fuck me!”

Christian smirked and lined his cock up against Sam’s hole. Gripping his sides firmly, Christian slowly pushed inside.

Sam felt the inevitable burn but found that he didn’t mind it. His own cock was throbbing and he did love the feeling of being filled up by something big. “Oh god.”

Christian settled on an angle, a position, and rocked back and forth, preparing Sam for what was about to happen.

After a few minutes of focusing on turning the pain into pleasure, Sam nodded to himself. “You can go harder.”

Christian pulled out momentarily, and Sam whimpered at the emptiness, the cold air that filled him. Christian _slammed_ back in, with great power. Sam jerked and his mouth shot open.

“Holy shit,” he screeched, as Christian nailed his prostate over and over again. Christian’s hips were moving at a rapid pace as he drilled into Sam like it was his last chance. Christian’s fingers dug into Sam’s skin harder, and Sam was sure they were going to leave a mark, but he found that he didn’t care at the present moment.

Sam wanted to push himself back onto Christian’s dick, but he couldn’t. Christian was taking complete control.

As Christian slammed against his prostate with almighty force, Sam groaned in pleasure. “I think I’m gonna come.”

Christian turned Sam over, without removing his dick, which burned against Sam’s hole. Christian’s broad build loomed over Sam as he leaned down to kiss him. He fucked him hard, still, but slower, the thrusts were more intense.

Christian nibbled on his bottom lip, hand snaking down between their bodies to pump Sam’s thick dick.

Christian pulled away, opening Sam’s legs even more and giving him the powerful thrusts he needed to tip him over the edge.

Sam furiously worked at his dick, feeling the large dick that filled him up so wonderfully.

“Come for me, Sammy,” Christian grunted as he fucked into him. That was what Sam needed.

As Christian hit his prostate once more, Sam jerked and reached his climax, hot liquid spraying all over his and Christian’s bodies.

“Uh yeah,” Sam moaned as he fell back in the wake of his orgasm.

Christian promptly pulled out, knowing that being fucked after coming never felt so great. He discarded the condom and knelt over Sam.

Sam pushed Christian onto his back, now looming over him. Sam leaned down, grabbed Christian’s dick, and started licking it like a lollipop. He jerked it harder, twisting his wrist every now and then to Christian’s surprise.

Then Sam Rockwell said the eight words that made Christian Bale reach his climax.

“I want you to come on my face,” he breathed.

Christian gasped as he clenched his ass and aimed his dick at Sam’s face. The thick bursts of liquid splattered all over Sam’s face, just like he had asked for. As it dripped down Sam’s face, the man winked and slowly moved his tongue over the surroundings areas, swallowing with a grin.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Christian moaned, grabbing Sam’s face, which was covered in his own fluids and kissed him square on the mouth.

They made out for a few more minutes, before both collapsed onto the bed, panting.

Christian chuckled. “I’m glad I finally got to do that.”

Sam grinned. “How long you been waiting?”

“Since I saw _The Way, Way Back_.”

“Should’ve just asked, I would’ve been game. I can’t believe Batman just came on my face.”

Christian laughed breathily. “Maybe this press tour hasn’t been so bad after all.”

Sam smirked. “You’re right about that.”

Silence dropped over them until Sam knew that he _had_ to break it.

“So tell me about you and Tom Hardy.”


End file.
